1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a speech recognition system and method based on word-level candidate generation.
2. Discussion of the Background
During dictation using speech recognition, a speaker/user may be presented with a number of options corresponding to the user's speech recognized by a speech recognition system. When a large number of candidate sentences are provided to the user as a result of the speech recognition, the user may find it difficult to select a desired sentence from the provided sentences, which are slightly different from one another. For instance, if the speech recognition system is provided in a terminal, such as a mobile terminal, smart phone, or personal digital assistant (PDA), it may be difficult to display all the candidate sentences at the same time to the user. Accordingly, since all the candidate sentences are not displayed at the same time, the user may experience inconvenience in selecting the most suitable sentence.
Hereinafter, a speech recognition system and method will be described for providing a speech recognition service having an effective speech recognition system.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.